tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Human evolution
See also: Table of species From : Evolution of genus Homo The earliest documented representative of the genus Homo is , which evolved around , and is arguably the earliest species for which there is positive evidence of the use of stone tools. The brains of these early hominins were about the same size as that of a , although it has been suggested that this was the time in which the human doubled, producing a more rapid wiring of the frontal cortex. During the next million years a process of rapid occurred, and with the arrival of and in the , cranial capacity had doubled to 850 cm3. (Such an increase in human brain size is equivalent to each generation having 125,000 more s than their parents.) It is believed that Homo erectus and were the first to use fire and complex tools, and were the first of the hominin line to leave Africa, spreading throughout Africa, Asia, and Europe between . " expansion of H. sapiens is indicated at the top of the diagram, with indicated with Neanderthals, Denisovans, and unspecified archaic African hominins. Late survival of ( ) alongside Homo until 1.2 Mya is indicated in purple.}} . The horizontal axis represents geographic location; the vertical axis represents time in . Homo heidelbergensis is shown as diverging into Neanderthals, Denisovans and H. sapiens. With the expansion of H. sapiens after 200 kya, Neanderthals, Denisovans and unspecified archaic African hominins are shown as into the H. sapiens lineage. In addition, admixture events in modern African populations are indicated.}} According to the recent African origin of modern humans theory, modern humans evolved in Africa possibly from , or and migrated out of the continent some 50,000 to 100,000 years ago, gradually replacing local populations of Homo erectus, , , and . , the forerunner of , evolved in the between 400,000 and 250,000 years ago. Recent evidence suggests that several s of origin are present among all non-African populations, and Neanderthals and other hominins, such as s, may have contributed up to 6% of their to present-day humans, suggestive of a . The transition to with the development of symbolic culture, language, and specialized happened around 50,000 years ago according to some anthropologists although others point to evidence that suggests that a gradual change in behavior took place over a longer time span. Homo sapiens is the only species of its genus, Homo. While some (extinct) Homo species might have been ancestors of Homo sapiens, many, perhaps most, were likely "cousins", having speciated away from the ancestral hominin line. There is yet no consensus as to which of these groups should be considered a separate species and which should be a subspecies; this may be due to the dearth of fossils or to the slight differences used to classify species in the genus Homo. The (describing an occasionally passable desert) provides one possible explanation of the early variation in the genus Homo. Based on archaeological and paleontological evidence, it has been possible to infer, to some extent, the ancient dietary practices of various Homo species and to study the role of diet in physical and behavioral evolution within Homo. Some anthropologists and archaeologists subscribe to the , which posits that the of on Sumatran island in Indonesia some 70,000 years ago caused global consequences, killing the majority of humans and creating a that affected the genetic inheritance of all humans today. The genetic and archaeological evidence for this remains in question however. ''H. habilis'' and H. gautengensis Homo habilis lived from about 2.8 to 1.4 Ma. The species evolved in South and East Africa in the or , 2.5–2 Ma, when it diverged from the australopithecines. Homo habilis had smaller molars and larger brains than the australopithecines, and made tools from stone and perhaps animal bones. One of the first known hominins was nicknamed 'handy man' by discoverer due to its association with s. Some scientists have proposed moving this species out of Homo and into Australopithecus due to the morphology of its skeleton being more adapted to rather than to like Homo sapiens. In May 2010, a new species, , was discovered in South Africa. ''H. rudolfensis'' and H. georgicus These are proposed species names for fossils from about 1.9–1.6 Ma, whose relation to Homo habilis is not yet clear. * Homo rudolfensis refers to a single, incomplete skull from Kenya. Scientists have suggested that this was another Homo habilis, but this has not been confirmed. * , from , may be an intermediate form between Homo habilis and Homo erectus, or a sub-species of Homo erectus. ''H. ergaster'' and H. erectus The first fossils of Homo erectus were discovered by Dutch physician in 1891 on the n island of Java. He originally named the material (1892–1893, considered at this point as a chimpanzee-like fossil primate) and (1893–1894, changing his mind as of based on its morphology, which he considered to be intermediate between that of humans and apes). Years later, in the , the German and (1873–1948) compared in detail the characters of Dubois' , then named Pithecanthropus erectus, with the characters of the , then named Sinanthropus pekinensis. Weidenreich concluded in 1940 that because of their anatomical similarity with modern humans it was necessary to gather all these specimens of Java and China in a single species of the genus , the species . Homo erectus lived from about 1.8 Ma to about 70,000 years ago—which would indicate that they were probably wiped out by the Toba catastrophe; however, nearby survived it. The early phase of Homo erectus, from 1.8 to 1.25 Ma, is considered by some to be a separate species, Homo ergaster, or as Homo erectus ergaster, a subspecies of Homo erectus. In Africa in the Early Pleistocene, 1.5–1 Ma, some populations of Homo habilis are thought to have evolved larger brains and to have made more elaborate stone tools; these differences and others are sufficient for anthropologists to classify them as a new species, Homo erectus—in Africa. The evolution of locking knees and the movement of the foramen magnum are thought to be likely drivers of the larger population changes. This species also may have used fire to cook meat. suggests that the fact that Homo seems to have been ground dwelling, with reduced intestinal length, smaller dentition, "and swelled our brains to their current, horrendously fuel-inefficient size", suggest that control of fire and releasing increased nutritional value through cooking was the key adaptation that separated Homo from tree-sleeping Australopithecines. A famous example of Homo erectus is ; others were found in Asia (notably in Indonesia), Africa, and Europe. Many paleoanthropologists now use the term Homo ergaster for the non-Asian forms of this group, and reserve Homo erectus only for those fossils that are found in Asia and meet certain skeletal and dental requirements which differ slightly from H. ergaster. ''H. cepranensis'' and H. antecessor These are proposed as species that may be intermediate between H. erectus and H. heidelbergensis. * H. antecessor is known from fossils from Spain and that are dated 1.2 Ma–500 . * refers to a single skull cap from Italy, estimated to be about 800,000 years old. ''H. heidelbergensis'' H. heidelbergensis ("Heidelberg Man") lived from about 800,000 to about 300,000 years ago. Also proposed as Homo sapiens heidelbergensis or Homo sapiens paleohungaricus. ''H. rhodesiensis'', and the Gawis cranium * H. rhodesiensis, estimated to be 300,000–125,000 years old. Most current researchers place Rhodesian Man within the group of Homo heidelbergensis, though other designations such as archaic Homo sapiens and Homo sapiens rhodesiensis have been proposed. * In February 2006 a fossil, the , was found which might possibly be a species intermediate between H. erectus and H. sapiens or one of many evolutionary dead ends. The skull from Gawis, Ethiopia, is believed to be 500,000–250,000 years old. Only summary details are known, and the finders have not yet released a peer-reviewed study. Gawis man's facial features suggest its being either an intermediate species or an example of a "Bodo man" female. Neanderthal and Denisovan which may be the direct ancestor of both and Homo sapiens.}} Homo neanderthalensis, alternatively designated as Homo sapiens neanderthalensis, lived in Europe and Asia from 400,000 to about 28,000 years ago. There are a number of clear anatomical differences between (AMH) and Neanderthal populations. Many of these relate to the superior adaptation to cold environments possessed by the Neanderthal populations. Their is an extreme version of that found amongst populations, indicating that they were less inclined to lose body heat than were AMH. From brain Endocasts, Neanderthals also had significantly larger brains. This would seem to indicate that the intellectual superiority of AMH populations may be questionable. More recent research by Eiluned Pearce, Chris Stringer, R.I.M. Dunbar, however, have shown important differences in Brain architecture. For example, in both the orbital chamber size and in the size of the , the larger size suggests that the Neanderthal had a better visual acuity than modern humans. This would give a superior vision in the inferior light conditions found in Glacial Europe. It also seems that the higher body mass of Neanderthals had a correspondingly larger brain mass required for body care and control. The Neanderthal populations seem to have been physically superior to AMH populations. These differences may have been sufficient to give Neanderthal populations an environmental superiority to AMH populations from 75,000 to 45,000 years BP. With these differences, Neanderthal brains show a smaller area was available for social functioning. Plotting group size possible from endocrainial volume, suggests that AMH populations (minus occipital lobe size), had a of 144 possible relationships. Neanderthal populations seem to have been limited to about 120 individuals. This would show up in a larger number of possible mates for AMH humans, with increased risks of inbreeding amongst Neanderthal populations. It also suggests that humans had larger trade catchment areas than Neanderthals (confirmed in the distribution of stone tools). With larger populations, social and technological innovations were easier to fix in human populations, which may have all contributed to the fact that modern Homo sapiens replaced the Neanderthal populations by 28,000 BP. Earlier evidence from sequencing mitochondrial DNA suggested that no significant gene flow occurred between H. neanderthalensis and H. sapiens, and that the two were separate species that shared a common ancestor about 660,000 years ago. However, a sequencing of the Neanderthal genome in 2010 indicated that Neanderthals did indeed interbreed with anatomically modern humans circa 45,000 to 80,000 years ago (at the approximate time that modern humans migrated out from Africa, but before they dispersed into Europe, Asia and elsewhere). The genetic sequencing of a 40,000 year old showed that 11% of its genome was Neanderthal, and it was estimated that the individual had a Neanderthal ancestor 4–6 generations previously, in addition to a contribution from earlier interbreeding in the Middle East. Though this interbred Romanian population seems not to have been ancestral to modern humans, the finding indicates that interbreeding happened repeatedly. Nearly all modern non-African humans have 1% to 4% of their DNA derived from Neanderthal DNA, and this finding is consistent with recent studies indicating that the divergence of some human alleles dates to one Ma, although the interpretation of these studies has been questioned. Neanderthals and Homo sapiens could have co-existed in Europe for as long as 10,000 years, during which human populations exploded vastly outnumbering Neanderthals, possibly outcompeting them by sheer numerical strength. The Neanderthal Y-chromosome has never been observed in modern humans. It is thought that perhaps modern human females were incapable of delivering males fathered by Neanderthals. Possibly due to some sort of immune response due to genetic incompatibility. In 2008, archaeologists working at the site of in the of uncovered a small bone fragment from the fifth finger of a juvenile member of Denisovans. Artifacts, including a bracelet, excavated in the cave at the same level were to around 40,000 BP. As DNA had survived in the fossil fragment due to the cool climate of the Denisova Cave, both mtDNA and nuclear DNA were sequenced. While the divergence point of the mtDNA was unexpectedly deep in time, the full genomic sequence suggested the Denisovans belonged to the same lineage as Neanderthals, with the two diverging shortly after their line split from the lineage that gave rise to modern humans. Modern humans are known to have overlapped with Neanderthals in Europe and the Near East for possibly more than 40,000 years, and the discovery raises the possibility that Neanderthals, Denisovans, and modern humans may have co-existed and interbred. The existence of this distant branch creates a much more complex picture of humankind during the than previously thought. Evidence has also been found that as much as 6% of the DNA of some modern derive from Denisovans, indicating limited interbreeding in Southeast Asia. Alleles thought to have originated in Neanderthals and Denisovans have been identified at several genetic loci in the genomes of modern humans outside of Africa. HLA haplotypes from Denisovans and Neanderthal represent more than half the HLA alleles of modern Eurasians, indicating strong positive selection for these alleles. Corinne Simoneti at Vanderbilt University, in Nashville and her team have found from medical records of 28,000 people of European descent that the presence of Neanderthal DNA segments may be associated with a likelihood to suffer depression more frequently. The flow of genes from Neanderthal populations to modern human was not all one way. Sergi Castellano of the Max Planck Institute for in Leipzig, Germany, has in 2016 reported that while Denisovan and Neanderthal genomes are more related to each other than they are to us, Siberian Neanderthal genomes show similarity to the modern human gene pool, more so than to European Neanderthal populations. The evidence suggests that the Neanderthal populations interbred with modern humans possibly 100,000 years ago, probably somewhere in the Near East. Studies of a Neanderthal child at Gibraltar show from brain development and teeth eruption that Neanderthal children may have matured more rapidly than is the case for Homo sapiens. ''H. floresiensis'' H. floresiensis, which lived from approximately 190,000 to 50,000 years (BP), has been nicknamed for its small size, possibly a result of . H. floresiensis is intriguing both for its size and its age, being an example of a recent species of the genus Homo that exhibits derived traits not shared with modern humans. In other words, H. floresiensis shares a common ancestor with modern humans, but split from the modern human lineage and followed a distinct evolutionary path. The main find was a skeleton believed to be a woman of about 30 years of age. Found in 2003, it has been dated to approximately 18,000 years old. The living woman was estimated to be one meter in height, with a brain volume of just 380 cm3 (considered small for a chimpanzee and less than a third of the H. sapiens average of 1400 cm3). However, there is an ongoing debate over whether H. floresiensis is indeed a separate species. Some scientists hold that H. floresiensis was a modern H. sapiens with pathological dwarfism. This hypothesis is supported in part, because some modern humans who live on , the Indonesian island where the skeleton was found, are . This, coupled with pathological dwarfism, could have resulted in a significantly diminutive human. The other major attack on H. floresiensis as a separate species is that it was found with tools only associated with H. sapiens. The hypothesis of pathological dwarfism, however, fails to explain that are unlike those of modern humans (diseased or not) but much like those of ancient members of our genus. Aside from cranial features, these features include the form of bones in the wrist, forearm, shoulder, knees, and feet. Additionally, this hypothesis fails to explain the find of multiple examples of individuals with these same characteristics, indicating they were common to a large population, and not limited to one individual. ''H. luzonensis'' A small number of specimens from the island of , dated 50,000 to 67,000 years ago, have recently been assigned by their discoverers, based on dental characteristics, to a novel human species, H. luzonensis. ''H. sapiens'' (blue areas denote the presence of a certain species of Homo at a given time and place; late survival of alongside Homo is indicated in purple). Based on Springer (2012), Homo heidelbergensis is shown as diverging into Neanderthals, Denisovans and H. sapiens. With the rapid expansion of H. sapiens after 60 kya, Neanderthals, Denisovans and unspecified archaic African hominins are shown as again subsumed into the H. sapiens lineage.}} H. sapiens (the adjective is Latin for "wise" or "intelligent") emerged around 300,000 years ago, likely derived from . Between 400,000 years ago and the second interglacial period in the , around 250,000 years ago, the trend in and the elaboration of stone tool technologies developed, providing evidence for a transition from H. erectus to H. sapiens. The direct evidence suggests there was a migration of H. erectus out of Africa, then a further of H. sapiens from H. erectus in Africa. A subsequent migration (both within and out of Africa) eventually replaced the earlier dispersed H. erectus. This migration and origin theory is usually referred to as the "recent single-origin hypothesis" or "out of Africa" theory. Sustained is known to have taken place both in Africa and (following the ) in Eurasia, between about 100,000 and 30,000 years ago. H. sapiens both in Africa and in Eurasia, in Eurasia notably with and . The term anatomically modern humans (AMH) is used to distinguish H. sapiens having an consistent with the seen in from varieties of extinct . This is useful especially for times and regions where anatomically modern and archaic humans co-existed, for example, in . Early Homo sapiens (dated at about 80,000–120,000 years old) exhibiting a mix of archaic and modern traits.}} The term is intended to cover the time between the first emergence of H. sapiens (roughly 300,000 years ago) and the emergence of full (roughly 50,000 years ago, corresponding to the start of the ). Many of the early modern human finds, like those of , , , and exhibit a mix of archaic and modern traits. Skhul V, for example, has prominent brow ridges and a projecting face. However, the is quite rounded and distinct from that of the Neanderthals and is similar to the brain case of modern humans. It is uncertain whether the robust traits of some of the early modern humans like Skhul V reflects or retention of older traits. The "gracile" or lightly built skeleton of anatomically modern humans has been connected to a change in behavior, including increased cooperation and "resource transport". There is evidence that the characteristic human brain development, especially the prefrontal cortex, was due to "an exceptional acceleration of evolution ... paralleled by a drastic reduction in muscle strength. The observed rapid metabolic changes in brain and muscle, together with the unique human cognitive skills and low muscle performance, might reflect parallel mechanisms in human evolution." The and their correlation of finds are evidence that complex technological skills already existed 300,000 years ago, and are the first obvious proof of an active . H. heidelbergensis already had intellectual and cognitive skills like anticipatory planning, thinking and acting that so far have only been attributed to modern man. The ongoing admixture events within anatomically modern human populations make it difficult to estimate the age of the matrilinear and patrilinear most recent common ancestors of modern populations ( and ). Estimates of the age of Y-chromosomal Adam have been pushed back significantly with the discovery of an ancient Y-chromosomal lineage in 2013, to likely beyond 300,000 years ago. There have, however, been no reports of the survival of Y-chromosomal or mitochondrial DNA clearly deriving from archaic humans (which would push back the age of the most recent patrilinear or matrilinear ancestor beyond 500,000 years). Fossil teeth found at (Israel) and dated to between 400,000 and 200,000 years ago have been compared to the dental material from the younger (120,000–80,000 years ago) . Dispersal and archaic admixture by anatomically modern humans (numbers indicate dates in thousands of years ago ka)}} Dispersal of early H. sapiens begins soon after its emergence, as evidenced by the North African finds (dated to between 280,000 and 350,000 years ago). There is indirect evidence for modern human presence in West Asia around 270,000 years ago and from China is dated at 260,000 years ago. Among extant populations, the (or " ") hunters-gatherers of Southern Africa may represent the human population with the earliest possible divergence within the group Homo sapiens sapiens. Their separation time has been estimated in a 2017 study to be as long as between 260,000 and 350,000 years ago, compatible with the estimated age of H. sapiens. H. s. idaltu, found at site in Ethiopia, lived about 160,000 years ago, and H. Sapiens lived at Omo Kibish in Ethiopia about 195,000 years ago. Fossil evidence for modern human presence in West Asia is ascertained for 177,000 years ago, and disputed fossil evidence suggests expansion as far as East Asia by 120,000 years ago. A significant dispersal event, within Africa and to West Asia, is associated with the African s during , beginning 130,000 years ago. A 2011 study located the origin of basal population of contemporary human populations at 130,000 years ago, with the Khoi-San representing an "ancestral population cluster" located in southwestern Africa (near the coastal border of and ). in the , and discovery of two fossils of Homo Sapiens, dated to 40,800 to 39,200 years BP for "Egbert",and 42,400–41,700 BP for "Ethelruda".}} While early modern human expansion in before 130 kya persisted, early expansion to North Africa and Asia appears to have mostly disappeared by the end of MIS5 (75,000 years ago), and is known only from fossil evidence and from . Asia was re-populated by early modern humans in the so-called post-dating MIS5, beginning around 70,000 years ago. In this expansion, bearers of left East Africa, likely reaching Arabia via the , and in the spread to South Asia, Maritime South Asia and Oceania by 65,000 years ago, while , and , and , were reached by 50,000 years ago. Evidence for the overwhelming contribution of this "recent" ( -derived) expansion to all non-African populations was established based on , combined with evidence based on of archaic , during the 1990s and 2000s. The assumption of complete replacement has been revised in the 2010s with the discovery of ( ) of populations of H. sapiens with populations of archaic humans over the period of between roughly 100,000 and 30,000 years ago, both in Eurasia and in Sub-Saharan Africa. , in the range of 1-4%, is found in all modern populations outside of Africa, including in Europeans, Asians, Papuan New Guineans, Australian Aboriginals, and Native Americans. This suggests that interbreeding between Neanderthals and anatomically modern humans took place after the , likely between 60,000 and 40,000 years ago. Recent admixture analyses have added to the complexity, finding that Eastern Neanderthals derive up to 2% of their ancestry from anatomically modern humans who left Africa some 100 . The extent of (and of genes acquired by admixture) varies significantly between contemporary racial groups, being absent in Africans, intermediate in Europeans and highest in East Asians. Certain genes related to UV-light adaptation introgressed from Neanderthals have been found to have been selected for in East Asians specifically from 45,000 years ago until around 5,000 years ago. The extent of archaic admixture is of the order of about 1% to 4% in Europeans and East Asians, and highest among ( admixture), at 4% to 6%. Cumulatively, about 20% of the Neanderthal genome is estimated to remain present spread in contemporary populations. Notes Category:Human evolution